Little Kitten
by atashii
Summary: Kurt has a nightmare after watching a horror movie with his almost-brother and needs to be comforted. Response to Kinn prompt "Cuddle time."


**Ohhey. I haven't written any fanfiction in AGES. But I've been reading more and more of it lately, especially Finn/Kurt. So When I saw the "Kinn Prompts" posted I figured it was as good of a time as any to start writing again. Hopefully I don't fail. :P**

* * *

It had been over two months since the day that Finn and Kurt had been through quite a battle in their newly-decorated bedroom. Finn had been kicked out…but the boys eventually worked through their problems. It wasn't too long before Finn was back in the house, sharing a room with Kurt. (A room that had been restored to its previous design.)

Admittedly, it was hard for the boys at first. Things were still awkward even after Kurt forgave Finn for his behavior. Kurt was nervous to do anything to upset the male again, and Finn was afraid to hurt Kurt or be murdered by his father. It took some time to adjust to things, but with time everything started to get easier.

The boys got closer, it was bound to happen since they were spending so much time together. It wasn't like they could avoid their bedroom. And then things were less awkward, more comfortable. They felt comfortable going to each other for feelings, little touches were okay again.

They got close enough that hugs, or even little kisses to the head didn't seem so weird, didn't seem to be anything more than almost-brotherly love. Things were good.

One night, Burt and Carole went out on a date, and the boys decided to stay home and watch a movie together. Unfortunately for Kurt, he had gotten to pick the last movie they watched….so now it was Finn's decision.

He picked a horror movie.

Kurt could not handle horror movies.

But obviously, he was going to try his best to put on a strong face and act as though nothing could possibly scare him. It was a really good tactic for the beginning of the movie.

As the film started, Finn was on one side of the love seat and Kurt was on the other, really no where near each other. As the plotline started to progress, however, Kurt was nearly in Finn's lap.

"Finn…I don't like this…I don't like this…" Kurt whimpered, his head buried into the taller male's side as he curled up against him. It was a state that he normally would not let anyone catch him in…but Finn didn't seem to mind.

Finn chuckled lightly, wrapping an arm slightly around the other boy. "Come on, Kurt. It's okay…it's just a movie…" he tried to insist to make the other boy feel better, but Kurt would have nothing of it. He stayed comfortably tucked against Finn's side and refused to watch the rest of the movie, still jumping whenever he heard a scream or a noticeable sound of someone getting hurt.

Eventually, the credits rolled, and Finn lifted his arm, looking at the boy curled against him. It seemed that he had finally forced himself to sleep to stop the sounds of the movie from getting to him.

Finn smiled softly, he couldn't help it…Kurt was rather adorable when he slept. Like a kitten. He quickly shook those thoughts away, no…no. Brotherly love…Kurt was not cute. He was just his almost-brother and a pretty cool guy. Nothing else.

He let out a sigh, even if he totally didn't find Kurt to be ridiculously cute right then, he couldn't stand to wake him. Instead, he scooped the "little kitten" into his arms and carried him down the steps to their bedroom, tucking him into bed.

Finn watched him for another moment, biting his lip and looking around slightly. "It's be okay…just this once…." He murmured to himself. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's cheek, his own cheeks flushing as he did so. He knew that he wanted that kiss to be on the other boy's lips. He hurried over to his own bed, repeatedly telling himself that his thought was very wrong and that it was nothing but simple brotherly-love he was feeling.

Finn crawled into bed and snuggled into the covers, trying to get himself to sleep without thinking about the boy across the room.

The way that Finn discovered that he had actually fallen asleep the night was the fact that he was then woken up…..by a scream? He was very drowsy as he tried to get himself up to look around. He could see the silhouette of Kurt sitting up in bed…had he really just screamed? He couldn't' help it as he suddenly felt much more awake, squirming to get out of his blankets and nearly tripping as he hurried over to Kurt.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked softly, sitting on Kurt's bed, the boy looked like he was crying and covered in sweat.

Kurt buried his head in his hands, trying to stop any tears as Finn appeared by his side. "I-I had a nightmare…" he whimpered, unable to remember the last time he had said that to anyone.

Finn smiled gently, "It's okay, Kurt…it's over now, you're awake…" he cooed to the other boy. He couldn't seem to help it as he tugged the boy towards him, pulling him onto his lap and cuddling him close.

Kurt accepted the embrace very quickly, wrapping his arms around Finn and cuddling into him, his head buried against his chest this time.

"Shh, it's okay…" Finn whispered softly to the frightened boy, "Do you want to talk about it? What happened? Was it the horror movie….I'm sorry, Kurt…" he said softly, certain that he would no longer be choosing from that genre next time it was his turn to choose a movie.

Kurt whimpered softly, looking up at Finn. "It's dumb…you don't want to hear it…" he insisted, though he shivered at the thought of the dream.

Finn frowned, "Come on, Kurt! I want to hear it…I'm sure it wasn't dumb, tell me about it…" he insisted.

Kurt frowned in return, then looked down at himself before talking, not wanting to look Finn in the eyes as he explained. "I,um…well. There was a war…and there were, um….zombies…" he started off sheepishly, "And we…you and I…we were trying to escape, but…but the zombies got you, Finn…" he said softly, feeling his cheeks flushing. "I tried to save you, but they took you away from me…I didn't think I was ever going to see you again…I didn't know what to do…." He whimpered softly.

Finn couldn't help but feel slightly surprised. He knew he shouldn't, he should know that Kurt had a crush on him…but he supposed that he didn't think it was still there after the fight and after becoming brothers. But now listening to Kurt tell his nightmare, he wanted to be so much closer to the boy.

Finn gently took Kurt's chin in his hand, tilting his head to look up at him, "It's okay, Kurt…I'm here now." He said softly, and with that he leaned down and kissed Kurt softly on the lips.

Kurt gasped faintly, his eyes open in surprise, and as Finn pulled away for a moment Kurt scrambled for words, "Finn…you just…that was…do you know what you just…." He started to ramble.

"Shhh, I know Kurt…I know…" he whispered, leaning down and claiming Kurt's lips in a second kiss.

This time Kurt decided he shouldn't let it pass him by. He wrapped his arms around Finn's neck, let his eyes drift shut, and leaned happily into the kiss.

It was a short while before they finally came completely apart for air, Kurt's face flushed, and he was beyond curious…yet he was smiling.

Finn smiled back softly, brushing his fingers gently across Kurt's cheek. "Feeling better, my little kitten?" he whispered softly, shocked that he let that nickname slip from his lips.

Kurt's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, "L-Little….kitten?" he squeaked in surprised.

Finn chuckled, "Mhm…" he replied. He moved them so that they could both lay down on Kurt's bed and get under the covers. Kurt snuggled into Finn and the taller male held his kitten close. "You know…" Finn explained, "You look like a little kitten when you sleep…" he said softly.

Kurt couldn't help but smile up at Finn and accept the nickname. He leaned up and kissed the other male once more before cuddling up against him.

"Sweet dreams, kitten…" Finn whispered.

And with that, they both drifted off into a much more peaceful sleep.

* * *

**THE END!**

**I'm sorry it was so short. But I hope it was good, yes? Did you like it? Review it and give me your thoughts, please! (:**


End file.
